


Dance of Unity

by Dawn_Locke



Category: NERO LARP
Genre: F/M, bedfellows!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Locke/pseuds/Dawn_Locke
Summary: Sabina considers her flaws. Bedfellows!AUPG-13, only for implied promiscuity





	

She lay in bed, wide awake, considering all of her mistakes of that evening. Of course, she thought, it started off with a poor song choice. She knew it was meant for a true soprano, and yet...she had tried anyway. The final note was an obnoxious squeak compared to her usual ringing vibrato. At least, she thought, I had salvaged the set list by ending with a powerhouse ballad. That was little comfort.

Aishin… how had they ended up like this? She, in his bed in the tower, with him asleep beside her. It was long in the making, but still- it was...new. Odd. But a comfort, she thought, as she lay beside him. No strings. Just companionship. Yes...she could lie to herself as much as she wanted to, but she would never mince words with him. She was terrified of commitment. Every relationship she touched...fell apart with no hesitation. 

But this couldn't. Not if it stayed as it was. Just two people with an intense protective love for one another. The sex wasn't bad. But the hours spent sparring while discussing magic theory and the weather… the way his eyes caught hers before going into a battle… the way they seemed to know which melody should take over just by pure instinct alone.

She could live off the music they made alone.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore what her heart and mind were saying. She tried to focus on the half-assed proposal that a fan of hers had delivered the day before. Of course, she politely declined, but that's not to say she didn't have her eyes on certain people. A snore broke into her thoughts. Yes, she thought. You're on that short list…

 

Maybe, one day… she’d finally be able to admit to him why she agreed.  
Maybe, one day… she’d finally be able to admit that she cared.


End file.
